Only Time Will Tell
by Melky7
Summary: Neither of them expected things to turn out the way they did, their night didn't go as expected, but it ended up being even better.


Yusuke loosened his dark green tie for the countless time, hating the feeling of his neck being constricted.

"Yusuke!" Keiko admonished, reaching up yet again to fix his tie neatly. "Would you stop messing with it, I am tired of fixing it."

"Then don't, I hate getting all dressed up, I feel like some rich prick." He whined.

"Oh shut it Urameshi, its only for a few hours, stop acting like such a baby." Kuwabara scolded.

"Butt out Kuwabara, nobody asked you!" Yusuke retaliated.

"A real man would look nice for his lady and not complain about it every two minutes." Kuwabara stated, pounding a fist on his puffed out chest proudly. "Isn't that right, baby?" He cooed to the short green haired girl next to him.

Yukina smiled sweetly up at him "I suppose that's right."

Yusuke reached out and grabbed Kuwabara's light and dark blue striped tie and yanked down on it hard, Kuwabara forced to follow the motion, falling face first onto the marble floor.

"You punk!" Kuwabara yelled, shooting up from the floor, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh sorry Kuwabara, just was making sure it wasn't loose, wouldn't want you to look a mess now would we?" Yusuke snickered.

"Ow, ow!" He yelled as Keiko pulled on his ear.

"Would you behave?!" She screeched.

Kurama covered his mouth as he lightly chuckled, some things never change.

Shizuru blew the smoke from between her lips "I think both of you are acting like children, I swear baby brother, I can't take you anywhere." She said tapping the end of her cigarette.

"Psh, whatever." Kuwabara said in a hushed whisper.

"What was that?" The elder of the siblings asked, shooting him a death glare.

"Uh, nothing sis! Just that you look really pretty tonight is all!" Kuwabara lied, holding his hands up defensively.

But there was some truth to what Kuwabara had said, she did look pretty. In fact, all of the girls did, Shizuru had a long black dress with thin straps and she wore a silver necklace. Keiko was wearing a fitted dark purple dress that went just below her knees. Yukina was adorning an elegant red periwing dress with golden cherry blossoms printed on it, her hair was also put up into a bun. The boys were all wearing black suits and white dress shirts. The only thing that was different from each other was the colors of their ties. Yusuke's was green, Kuwabara's was blue and Kurama was wearing a red tie.

They all continued down the hall to where the party was being held. It was Koenma's birthday and they all had been invited.

Kurama being the gentleman he was, opened the door and held it for all his friends as they entered the grand ballroom.

"Wow." Keiko breathed out.

The room was very lavish and full of decorations. Silver and blue balloons were littered all over the ceiling next to crystal chandeliers. Hanging above the middle of the room was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Lord Koenma'. Streamers were all over the room that matched the balloons. There was long banquet table to the side of the room, in the middle of it being Koenma's giant layered birthday cake. Many spirit world residents were spread out among the room, all of them dressed elegantly. They appeared to be having a pleasant time, either chatting or dancing to the music.

One of the guests peered out from a group of people and excitedly started towards them, their black heels clicking off the floor.

"You made it!"

"Holy cow, Botan, you look hot!" Yusuke eyed her, Keiko elbowed him swiftly in the ribs.

Botan smiled awkwardly and started to wring her hands. Her hair was down and had some loose curls. Her make up was done beautifully, black eye shadow with mascara that really made her pink eyes pop and a light shade of lipstick. She was wearing a strapless, dark blue, cocktail gown that only went to her mid thigh. It had a sparkling silver band around the waist and sheer ruffles at the bottom of it that swayed with her every movement she made. Lastly she had a simple silver bracelet on her right hand to match the band of her dress.

"I agree Botan, you look so beautiful." Yukina spoke, smiling. Everyone else agreed.

"Thank you, but enough about me, look at all of you! You all look amazing!"

"So where is the birthday boy?" Shizuru asked.

"Oh, Koenma is a bit preoccupied at the moment..." She turned to look at the said prince who was across the room, he was in his teen form and was flirting with a group of ladies. "But, I'm sure he will come by some time later." Botan beamed. "Oh! Let me show you where we will be sitting."

They all followed her making their way through the tables until she stopped at one. It looked like all the rest, simple white linen cloth, plates, utensils and glassware, the only thing being different is in front of each seat was one of their names. They all sat in their respective seat, only leaving one unoccupied.

"Hey, there's an empty seat." Kuwabara said "I wonder whose it is." He reached over and picked up the name plate, reading it.

"Hiei? Who invited the shrimp!" He questioned.

"Believe it or not Kuwabara, we appreciate Hiei and the things he has done through the years for spirit world, not to mention he is a vital part of the team and a friend." Botan spoke truthfully, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, some friend, he didn't even show." Kuwabara fired back.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kurama said with an amused smile, pointing to a dark corner of the room away from any interaction.

There in the shadows was Hiei, he did not dress up, he remained wearing his normal attire. His eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Tch, look at him over there, thinking he's all cool." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Goodness, I didn't even think he would accept our invitation." Botan said amazed, staring at Hiei. He opened his red eyes, sensing hers on him and then quickly looked away, annoyed.

"I asked him to make an appearance." Kurama smiled again.

"Hey, how come Hiei's not wearing a suit!" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama chuckled "I asked him for a favor, not a miracle."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Yusuke said, deflated.

"He should come sit with us, he doesn't need to be over there all by himself." Botan declared, starting to push herself to her feet, but sat back in her chair when Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him be, he will only join us on his own accord." Kurama reasoned.

"Alright, enough about Mr. mysterious, let's eat, I'm starved." Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, would you dance with me?" Keiko asked.

"Aw, come on Keiko, not now." Yusuke said, returning to his food.

"We've been here two hours Yusuke, how much are you going to eat?" She fumed.

"I haven't tried everything yet!"

Keiko sighed and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. Kurama stood to his feet and walked over to her.

"Perhaps, you would like to accompany me to dance?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

"Thank you, I would love to!" She gave Yusuke a glare, taking Kurama's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Eh, Hey! Kurama you woman stealer!" Yusuke yelled at the red head.

"You had your chance Urameshi, don't be a sore loser now." Kuwabara laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke said, standing to his feet, he took his suit jacket off and draped it over his chair. Next he loosened his tie and ripped it off, before untucking his dress shirt and walking up to the seat next to Kuwabara. "Hey, Yukina, would you like to dance?"

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted.

The small koorime, blushed slightly "Oh, I would love to dance with you." She answered with a smile.

"Cool, let's go." Yusuke said, gently taking her hand.

"Hold it Urameshi!"

"You had your chance Kuwabara, don't be a sore loser now." Yusuke laughed, walking off with Yukina.

"That jerk." Kuwabara gritted through his teeth.

"It's alright Kuwabara, you'll get your chance." Botan assured him.

He sighed sadly, removing his jacket "Yeah, I guess so."

Shizuru dropped her finished cigarette in her glass of champagne. She then pushed out her chair and grabbed onto Kuwabara's arm. "Let's go baby brother, we can't let them have all the fun."

"Uhh, yeah, but what about you Botan?" He asked, turning to the lone figure at the table.

"Oh, um, I will be fine, don't you worry about me, now you two go have some fun and go steal a dance with Yukina!" Botan smiled, waving him off.

"Right." He said with a nod, him and Shizuru looped arms and went to join the others.

"I'll just be here, all by myself..." Botan sighed watching her friends with her head in her hand. It's not that she wasn't happy for her friends or didn't want them to have fun. She just wanted to have fun too, she wasn't being that selfish, was she? She just wished she always wasn't the odd one out.

Hiei watched everyone from his place in the shadows, he looked to Yukina, who seemed to be enjoying herself with the detective. He twirled her around as she smiled and laughed. He was glad that she was having a good time, he didn't want to show up to this dreadful party, but he supposed seeing Yukina happy was all worth it.

Kurama caught Yukina's hand mid twirl "May I?" He said before twirling her into his arms and dancing with her away from Yusuke.

"Come on Kurama, not again!" Yusuke yelled, until he saw Keiko standing to his side. They both looked to each other, smiled and then began to dance together.

Hiei continued to watch them with disinterest until he noticed someone was missing. He looked at all the other pairs dancing and she was among none of them, he looked over to Koenma to see if she was with him, but that fool was still making his rounds around the room. He kept scanning the room until he looked to the table the others had been occupying and there she sat, alone. She looked sad sitting there, staring at all her friends having a good time. Her eyes showed longing for what they had, but she had no one. She blew some of her hair that had fallen out of place off her pretty face out of boredom, slumping deeper into her chair.

Hiei sighed before he pushed off the wall.

Kuwabara looked to Shizuru one more time, she nodded her head at Yukina, encouraging him. He nervously walked up to Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked.

"But, of course." Kurama smiled, giving Yukina's hand to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara felt joy fill his heart as he stared down at Yukina who smiled at him.

"Care to dance?" Kurama asked the elder Kuwabara.

"Thought you'd never ask." She answered.

"Would you like to dance?"

Botan stared at the hand in front of her face that was offered to her, in surprise. She looked from the person's hand, to their face and her eyes widened.

"Hiei?" She breathed out.

Hiei stood there awkwardly, not even meeting her gaze, he seemed almost embarrassed as he awaited her response. When she didn't reply he glanced at her, she was still sitting there, staring. He was putting himself out there to her, he had brought his barrier down for her and now he was starting to think it was a mistake. She was going to decline him and he was going to look a fool for asking.

His hand twitched and then he began to retreat it back to his side, but before he could he felt her slender hand grab onto him.

"I would love to." She answered with the biggest smile.

She shot up out of her seat and held his hand pulling him to the dance floor, she decided not to be by the others, figuring Hiei would be more comfortable away from them. She was sure this was already taking a blow to his pride and she didn't want anything to ruin this very rare moment. She stopped at a more secluded spot off to the side, before letting go of his hand. She looked at him, becoming confused as he just stood there staring at her. Hiei began to look around at the other couples dancing, not seeing very sure of himself.

Realization dawned on her "You don't know how to dance..." She spoke softly.

He met her eyes and narrowed his own at her. "I don't have a need to learn something so trivial."

She giggled.

He growled at her in response.

"You're very sweet."

Hiei arched an eyebrow at her, obviously confused by what she said.

"You don't know how to dance, yet you asked me, it was a very sweet thing for you to do, thank you."

He looked away from her as she smiled at him.

"Here, I'll show you."

Botan took his hands in her own, she felt him tense up from her touch.

"You just put your hands here." She put his hands on her waist.

"And I will put mine here." Botan said putting her arms loosely around his neck.

"Then all you do is move back and forth like this." She began swaying back and forth.

She gave him some time to adjust to their proximity before urging him on. He slowly began to move with her, becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Botan admitted. "I figured it wouldn't have been worth your time."

"The party isn't, but some things attending are." Hiei answered.

"You mean Yukina." She said in a hushed voice.

"Not just Yukina." He responded, looking into her eyes.

Botan felt herself blush, she held him closer to her, their bodies touching and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up even more than before as she hugged him.

"You look very handsome tonight."

"I don't look any different than usual."

"I know." She smiled into his shoulder.

"You...look beautiful, but you always do, it doesn't matter if you're happy, sad or angry, you always manage to look like an angel." This time it was Botan's turn to tense out of shock.

"If you'll excuse me, I have one more lovely lady to ask to dance with me tonight." Kurama said, he looked over to the table only to find that Botan was no longer there.

"I don't think you'll be getting that chance." Shizuru stated, pointing behind him.

Kurama looked to where she was pointing to see something unexpected. Hiei and Botan were dancing very close together and they actually seemed peaceful.

"Well, that's a very pleasant surprise."

The music stopped and all attention was called on to Koenma, it was time for his cake and everyone was to sing him happy birthday, the lights dimming.

Hiei and Botan were oblivious to anything else that was transpiring around them, they were in their own little world. Botan lifted her head off of his shoulder and was staring into his blood red eyes. She felt as if something unworldly possessed her to do it, a magnetic pull, but she followed it unquestionably. She pressed her lips onto his, her whole body felt like it was doing flips.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock when Botan's lips connected with his. His whole body heated up, the feeling was something he never had felt before. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as Koenma blew out his candles, all the balloons that were being held on the ceiling were released and rained down on the rooms occupants.

She pulled away, blushing a deep red, he had not reciprocated the kiss and she felt her heart begin to grow heavy as he continued to stare wide eyed at her. Botan bit her lip and began to pull away from him, only to feel him bring her even closer, his lips crashing back onto hers. The balloons continued to fall around them as they kissed passionately. Neither of them knew where this was going, or what the future would bring, but neither cared. All both of them wanted was to become more lost in each other and that was good enough for them.

The End.

 **A/N: So it's been quite a while since I posted anything on here. This was just a small little fluff piece I had been thinking about for a very long time and I finally wrote it. I have been working on my other stories in my spare time and even a new one, but I will not post any of them until I have finished them, I hate disappointing you all by not updating. I hate when that happens to a story I like and I don't want to be that person. I'm also going to fix all the terrible grammar mistakes in my other stories, because boy are they embarrassing. I hope I didn't make too many on this one. But please tell me what you thought of my little story, I would really appreciate it! Also if any of you have any suggestions for Hiei and Botan I would love to hear them, the reason I don't update is because I get writers block and don't know how to fill in the pieces to make it lengthy to read. I get too into trying to keep everyone in character, I always feel like oh, Hiei would never do or say that, but I need to learn it's my story and Hiei can do whatever comes to mind, which is how I managed to write this. So if anyone can think of little interactions between them for me to put in, please let me know! You can message me on here or on my tumblr which is Melky7. I look forward to hearing from you! Let's make this year a Hiei and Botan year! =D**


End file.
